


More Than One Good Eye

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick prays Phil will survive (set during the movie)</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Good Eye

_Don't leave me. Damn it don't die on me._ Kept running through his head as he watched the blood soak more and more of Phil's shirt.

Looking over at the medics as they came rushing toward them, he prayed they would have what it took to stop the bleeding now and hopefully save Phil's life. They called it once but he must have said "keep trying" because they packed Phil onto the gurney and rushed away with him a medic straddling Phil's body counting off compressions as they went. He prayed they would be able to keep Phil alive. 

He always called Phil his 'one good eye' but he was so much more to him.

 


End file.
